A Not So Blissful Night
by PSI Lucas
Summary: When Link finally gets to settle down under the stars for a relaxing night, an unexpected darkness emerges and completely changes the Hero of time's plans


The atmosphere was silent. The only sound that was loud enough to be identified was the slow, cool breeze of the night time air. The sky was a deep blue and was pierced with stars that scattered unevenly across the endless darkness. The quietness wasn't a negative thing though. It was extremely peaceful and the elf who wandered Faron Woods appreciated the unusual serenity. It was about time he had access to a tranquil walk without being attacked from every existing direction.

The elf scanned his stunning, blue orbs across each, individual tree and analysed them for creatures that lingered in the night.

He saw nothing that threatened him.

He sighed a sweet breath of relief as he set his sword and shield down to the floor. Boy, was he worn out. His thighs burned viciously and his calves stung ferociously. Not to mention his sore arms from swinging his heavy sword around so frequently. It was pure bliss to be able to have a rest.

He ran a hand through his thick, blonde locks before sitting down next to his fighting equipment. He looked around the tall grass to find any lurking deku seeds for ammunition. He only had seven left and it would be wise of him to stock up considering he had a lengthy quest ahead of him and would be encountered by a large number of various different enemies. It was always useful to have deku seeds to stun them or hit targets that opened locked rooms.

After stocking up on an extra ten deku seeds, the young elf put his arms behind his head and layed on his back. He closed his eyes and let the placid night drink all of the worry and cautiousness from his mind.

His blonde fringe swayed gently in a similar fashion to the leaves of the trees that surrounded him. His breathing was calm; orderly and surprisingly not rapid. He drew in a large amount of the fresh; un-contaminated air. The cleanliness and lightness of it could have lulled him to sleep right then... If it wasn't for the suspicious sound that he had heard.

The young elf slowly opened an eye. He was certain that he was within the presence of somebody else. Somebody unfriendly. Somebody... Evil. He could sense it.

His cautiousness had been fully replenished as he carefully sat up, desperately trying not to make a single noise that could be mistaken as a threat to whoever was accompanying him in the woods.

He quietly turned his body from side to side, observing every centimetre of the woodland area.

He saw nothing. Nothing at all.

He even took a moment to analyse the sky for flying enemies but still saw absolutely nothing besides the beautiful view of bright stars lighting up the dull sky.

He must be imagining things. It's probably because he couldn't believe that he was actually having a nights rest in complete peace. His mind was just playing tricks on him in order to stay alert.

He shook his head as he refused to believe the existence of whoever he thought was lurking in the woods ready to ambush him.

He settled his body back down and went back to appreciating the fresh air.

''Link...'' A barely audible voice lingered in the distance.

Link didn't stir. He assumed that it was just the wind making an unusual sound as it caught the leaves of the trees. He didn't even recognise that his name had been whispered.

''Link...'' The voice slightly increased in volume.

Link's ears slightly perked up as if he was in his wolf form and had sensed a predator. He was becoming nervous.

''I'm here, Link. You better prepare to be destroyed.'' The voice was bold and clear now. It sounded near. Perhaps within a few metres of the blonde elf.

''Who goes there?'' Link pulled himself up from the grass and took his sword back into his grasp.

''It's just me.'' The voice sounded threatening and was seething with vengeance.

''What do you want?'' A bead of sweat slid down the young elf's forehead as he anxiously looked around him, preparing to take on whatever was ready to attack.

''ME.'' The voice was louder than ever. It was being spoken straight into Link's pierced ear.

Link attempted to spin around, his body was trembling and sweat was slicking his skin.

Little did he know, he was suddenly going to get his pretty little mouth covered by a dark, clammy hand.

Link mumbled furiously, desperate to break free of the tight grip that had him hostage.

''Remember me?'' The voice drew close to Link's neck.

The blonde elf shuddered as he felt the cold breath molest his skin.

The possessor of the threatening voice spun the stunned elf around and met eyes with him.

Link's jaw dropped as his own eyes instantly recognised the ruby red eyes of his evil self. ''Dark L-Link?''

''That's my name.'' Dark Link chortled at his lighter self's realisation.

''What are you doing here in, F-Faron Woods?!'' Link's voice was drenched with fear, although he tried to hide it.

''I was just taking a stroll. Aren't I allowed to appreciate the pure bliss of a peaceful night, too?'' Dark Link pretended to seem innocent.

Link raised an eyebrow, not realising that Dark Link was being completely sarcastic.

''NOT REALLY, IDIOT.'' Dark Link abruptly spat. ''I've been following you for quite some time now. I took this as the perfect chance to encounter your foolish self.''

Link flinched as the white haired elf yelled in his face.

''I've been analysing your every move, every speech, every breath, every kill... There isn't anything that you've done in the last seven days that I haven't witnessed.'' Dark Link stated, humour mixed with anger poured from his mouth. ''Why, I even watched you piss up trees.''

Link's face changed to a faint pink.

''And as I've been watching... I've noticed how sweet and innocent your face remains throughout everything.'' The dark elf continued. ''You can't even kill an enemy without looking nothing but innocent. It's... It's pathetic... Yet-'' He stroked the silenced blonde elf's cheek. ''-Adorable.''

Link gave one of his signature grunts. ''GAH!''

''No, no, no... Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you just yet.'' Dark Link gave a sickening smile.

Link tilted his head to the side, confusion plastered across his face.

''I want to feel your insides wrapped around my throbbing penis, first.'' The evil elf chortled into the used-to-be calm atmosphere.

Link's face dropped. What did he just say? Did he just indicate that he wanted sex? Oh hell no. He lifted his sword up, ready to take a stab at the dark elf.

Dark Link shook his head teasingly before punching the blonde elf straight in the stomach, instantly starving him of air.

Link grunted in pain. He was too weak to even handle punches at the moment.

Dark Link just laughed. ''If you let me fuck you without you being a little bastard and trying to resist me... I might let you go alive.''

Link looked up, his eyes pleaded with his evil self.

''Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. They don't work on me, Link.'' The dark elf spat. ''NOW BEND OVER BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT.'' With that, Dark Link snatched the sword that Link possessed and threw it aside.

Link cowered as he slowly began to get on his knees. There was no hope for him now. He was going to get penetrated against his own will.

''Good boy.'' Dark Link sniggered as he lifted his own blade from his sword pocket. ''Now, don't move and this won't hurt.''

Link turned his head to look behind him. His eyes widened as he watched his darker self raise his sword into the air.

Before the blonde elf could complain, Dark Link brought his sword back down at an incredible speed and sliced Link's tights and underwear open from behind, revealing the blonde elf's puckered entrance.

Link gasped. Another one of his signature grunts escaped his lips.

''This will hurt.'' Dark Link warned, amused. ''In fact, it will fucking burn worse than any type of fire or lava that you've ever encountered in your whole life.''

Link's eyes glassed over. Tears stung at his baby blues and threatened to fall. Never in his life had he ever been so afraid.

Dark Link slipped his grey thumb into the waistband of his tights. ''Get ready, Sweetheart.'' He teased as he slowly pulled down his bottoms, revealing a large, hard erection.

Link's eyes grew like saucers as he analysed the length of his darker self's penis. It was... Fucking huge.

Dark Link smirked as he noticed the look of shock on the blonde elf's face. He reached forward and gripped onto his lighter self's hips, fingers digging in painfully. ''Open your mouth and say ARGHHH!''

With that, Dark Link plunged his throbbing length into Link's rectum.

''GAAAAAH!'' Link's anus immediately began to burn as an agonising pain surged through his lower half. Dark Link wasn't lying when he said it would hurt.

Dark Link moaned at the sudden warmth that enveloped his penis. ''Ahhhh, fuck.''

The dark elf lifted Link's tunic up as he ran his tongue along the blonde elf's spine.

''FUCK, D-DARK LINK! I-IT FUCK- ARGH! IT HURTS!'' Link screamed out as Dark Link thrusted in and out of his virgin anus.

''Nghh, I told you it wouuuld.'' Dark Link groaned. ''I should have oh fuck, I should have st-stretched you first but I- I decided not to be- FUCK -because I wanted to c-cause you PAIN!'' He thrusted extra hard as he yelled the last word of his sentence.

Link cried out as Dark Link ran his cold hands all over his tan body. When Dark Link reached Link's stomach, he continued to move his hands downwards until they were settled on the blonde elf's slightly smaller penis.

Link's eyes shot open as his darker self began to fondle his balls. Link hadn't expected to feel aroused over anything in this sex session, but he couldn't resist getting his balls played with. ''Haaaah, Dark Link!''

Dark Link moved his hands up from Link's balls and began to run his slender fingers along Link's shaft instead.

Link's body shuddered in pleasure as his penis started to become erect.

''FINALLY. NOW FUCKING TOUCH YOURSELF.'' Dark Link yelled as he picked up a faster rhythm, pounding into the whimpering elf's anal hole. He selfishly removed his hand from Link's penis and gripped onto his blonde locks instead. He pulled hard on them.

Link immediately did as he was told and lifted one of his hands from the floor and wrapped it around his own erection.

''Good boy-ah!'' Dark Link beared his fangs as he placed his fingernails onto Link's back and scraped them down it, causing bloody lines to appear on the tan skin.

Link groaned at the sharp pain on his back and in his rectum but continued to stroke his hand up and down his length that was dripping with pre-cum. Dark Link moved his hand from Link's back and gave a small stroke to the head of Link's penis, collecting a sample of the pre-cum.

Link gasped at the pleasurable contact and thrusted his hand down his erection harder as his fist slapped against his stomach.

Dark Link brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the pre-cum from them.

Both elfs simultaneously let out a long moan as they grew closer to their orgasm.

''Fuck, Link. SO TIGHT!'' Dark Link yelled as he thrusted forcefully.

''Harder...'' Link was starting to enjoy the experience.

''Pardon?'' Dark Link grinned as he leaned down and licked the seeping blood from Link's back.

''Ah, Hahhhh! Harder!'' Link groaned at the moist tongue.

''My pleasure.'' Dark Link suddenly threw his bottom half forward and slammed his penis into Link's anus and hitting the spot that sent a chill throughout Link's body.

''THAT'S THE SPOT!'' Link cried out, tears stinging his eyes as pleasure soared through his trembling body.

Dark Link pounded at the spot, releasing a series of moans as he did. ''AH, SHIT, OHH LINK!''

Link couldn't take the sudden increase in sexual satisfaction anymore and his cock exploded with a large shot of semen that coated his thighs as it trailed out. ''NGGGGHAAAAAHHHHH!''

Dark Link grinned at the sound of Link's orgasm. Music to his ears.

Link's body relaxed after the climax of his orgasm which lead to his anal hole tightening around Dark Link's penis.

The dark elf dug his fingernails deep into Link's hips as he continued to move his penis around, inside the blonde elf's rectum for the last few times before the tightness became too much for even HIM to handle.

Dark Link's penis came to a throbbing pressure as it filled to the max with semen. ''GAAAAAAAAHH, AHHH!'' Suddenly, an even larger load than Link's load of semen came soaring out of the red eyed elf and painted Link's insides white.

Both elves stayed still, retrieving their breath from the previous session.

''Get... Out... Of me.'' Link panted. Despite how wonderful that sex had been, he still couldn't stand the fact that it had been with Dark Link.

''Not so fucking fast.'' Dark Link objected. ''Tell me first... Did you like that?''

Link's face began to grow pink again. How awkward was it to answer questions from somebody who had their dick up your anus?

''WELL?'' Dark Link grew impatient as he ran his finger along the open wounds on Link's back and licked the blood from it.

''I- I- Yes?'' Link didn't want to screw with his evil self again and cause another situation just as painful. So, he decided to deliver the answer that was more likely to be correct.

''Good.'' Dark Link hissed as he slowly pulled his length from Link's rectum. As he did, semen began to leak from the puckered entrance and ran down the back of Link's bare thighs.

Link whimpered at the sudden loss inside him.

Dark Link stood up and admired the sight before him. ''You know what, Link?''

Link turned around and sat on his bottom despite the immense pain that it caused him. He'd rather be in agony than speak to somebody with his bare ass in the air. ''What?''

''You even look innocent when you're being fucked!'' The dark elf spluttered with laughter.

Link scowled.

''Well, my job here, for tonight, is done.'' Dark Link announced. ''That doesn't mean that I won't kill you the next time I see you.''

Link looked down at the floor with unease.

''But maybe...'' Dark Link grinned. ''Maybe, if you let me fuck you like that again when I see you next, but harder, I'll let you off one more time.''

Link looked up again, linking eyes with Dark Link's ruby red orbs.

''Good riddance, Link.'' Dark Link nodded. ''Oh, and you might want to get cleaned up.'' He chuckled as he pointed at Link's torn tights; the cum that dripped down his thighs and the blood that seeped from the wounds on his back.

Link sighed as he watched his darker self disappear into the darkness.

Well, so much for a quiet; peaceful; blissful night of relaxation.

**A/N: Well, that was my first ever M-Rated fanfiction... I decided to choose Link and Dark Link because they're my favourite yaoi couple. **

**I'm sorry if the sex scene was suckish, like I said, it was my first. **

**If I ever do write anymore M-Rated fanfics, I'll probably improve them. **

**Also, I had a time restriction on this so I kind of rushed it. Plus, I know... SUCKISH SUMMARY IS SUCKISH!**

**If I ever do make more M-Rated fanfics, they'll probably be for:**

**Ash X Gary (Pokemon) Lucas X Ness (Earthbound) Pit X Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) Ninten X Claus (Earthbound) Jeff X Tony (Earthbound) Marth X Ike (Fire Emblem) Marth X Roy (Fire Emblem) Pit X Ike (SSB)**

**And there are some others that I can't really be bothered to list.**


End file.
